


flushed cheeks and hearts that meet

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hero Worship, M/M, Pop Star AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: AU where Barry is a famous pop star & Eobard is the lucky fan who won an all access backstage pass to one of his shows. Eobard looks very calm on the outside but on the inside he is freaking out because he has a huge crush on Barry and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his idol, it’s a good thing that Barry thinks he’s cute.Prompt by my friend eobarryprompts on tumblr!





	flushed cheeks and hearts that meet

The young man who’s ushered backstage has slightly wild blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and a look like that of a startled rabbit. Barry Allen, lead singer of the Scarlet Speedsters, smiles gently as he meets his fan’s eyes. He doesn’t blame the kid for being overwhelmed. Hell, he’d been a starry-eyed young man being ushered backstage himself once.

‘Hey there,’ Barry says, holding out a hand. ‘What’s your name?’

He holds back the kid, but barely. Jeez, how young is this guy? He doesn’t look a day over nineteen or maybe - at a stretch - twenty.

Those hazy blue eyes are locked on his own, and it gives Barry the sense that he’s just become a lifeline among all this chaos. ‘Eobard. Eobard Thawne.’

‘Nice to meet you. You want to walk around, see the setup?’ Wally and Jesse slip around them and off to stage right behind the curtains. ‘It can be a shock to the system the first time, but Cisco’s got a method going under the madness. You’ll see.’

‘I’m up for anything,’ Eobard says eagerly, and manages a slightly stunned grin.

Slinging an arm over his fan’s shoulder, Barry points to their left; best to start with the lounge, even if this guy is less overwhelmed than all the others.

OoOoOoO

In less than ten minutes, Eobard realizes that he’s been jabbering away almost nonstop, stories and questions falling out of his mouth with almost no filter at all. _Oh God, he must think I’m a blathering idiot!_ The thought makes him want to bury his head in something soft and eschew all human contact for several years.

‘You doing okay there, fanboy?’

The gentle teasing tone in The Flash’s - no, Barry’s voice makes Eobard blush. Why can’t he stop being so awkward? This is probably the worst tour his hero has ever given!

Then Barry takes hold of his chin and meets his eyes, looking concerned. ‘Hey, you look worn out. Come over here.’ The here in question is a room off the main backstage thoroughfare, where the only furniture is a few very soft beanbag chairs and a tiny kitchen space. As soon as the door closes behind them, Eobard feels an incredible sense of relief. It had been so loud. How could anyone stand it?

 _There’s a reason I’ve never been able to do anything on a stage_ , he thinks ruefully.

‘Thanks. I’m more tired than I thought.’

Barry settles into a beanbag directly across from Eobard, stretching out with a quiet, satisfied sigh. ‘Don’t mention it. Gotta take care of yourself in a life like this. Back here, you can have some time to yourself. Until Caitlin needs some medical form or financial shit.’

It’s impossible to take his eyes off the way Barry’s body is laid out right in front of him, back taking on a subtle but graceful arch. Eobard only snaps out of the trance when the other man reaches out to give him a gentle poke in the stomach; then, as if he hasn’t blushed enough tonight, he finds himself searching for something normal to say.

That doesn’t fool The Flash. ‘You’re cute when you get all flustered like that.’

‘I’m not flustered!’ _I wasn’t staring. I just got distracted… yeah._

Barry’s playful smirk sends Eobard’s blood rushing south very quickly. He sits up, leans in closer, and suddenly the five feet that had been between them is cut in half. Frozen in place, Eobard only has time to wonder if he’s really reading this right: _He’s not interested in me, is he?!_

‘If you weren’t flustered, what are you blushing about? Pretty sure neither of us is straight, fanboy. Is that what’s going on here?’

 _Did I tell him?_ He must have, at some point. _I did tell him that his music helped me find myself, right?_ It had to be that.

‘Um,’ is all Eobard manages to say. His focus - now very much fixed on Barry’s plush, soft-looking lips - has drifted. How would it feel to kiss those lips? God, that’s not what he should be focusing on, is it? ‘I… um. I’m not very good at this.’

Ever so slowly, a hand reaches out to touch his cheek and draw him closer. ‘That’s okay,’ comes the husky whisper.

He’d never thought that Barry would taste sweet, but he does. The last coherent thought Eobard has for the rest of the night is that he really wants this to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy! Posting this from tumblr (finally) because I'm kind of abandoning the platform. I'll still be here though! Don't worry.


End file.
